A Third Option Onwards
by RavenRyuhi
Summary: What if Robin was able to take a third option? With a little outside help.


**I don't own Fire Emblem or the other franchises involved in this story**

**A Third Option Onwards**

Chrom's Shepherds had reached Origin Peak. They had marched long and hard and the smog of the nearby active volcano was not improving anyone's mood. Grima was not far now and they were all preparing themselves for what lay ahead. There was a large problem however, as even if they could defeat Grima, Naga's power could not kill the fell dragon, only put it back to slumber. Not to be discouraged, Robin had come up with a plan that could kill Grima for good and while Naga had confirmed that it would work she had also informed him what the cost would be.

"Robin would cease to be?!" Chrom asked, shocked. He set a stern look on his face. "No, we'll find another way."

"Chrom, wait," interjected Robin, "I'm not done yet. What if there's another option?"

"Eh? What are you thinking of?" asked Chrom.

"Well…" began Robin.

* * *

Option 3: Dragon Soul

"Naga, I have some questions for you," said Robin. "You say that Grima's heart and mine are linked and that if he dies so do I. Why _haven't_ you proposed that I commit suicide to kill Grima?"

"Robin, no, you don't have to-"

"Wait Chrom! I'm not going to do that! It is important however, that I hear why Naga _hasn't_ proposed that. Well?" he asked, turning his head to Naga.

"Well, Fellblood," answered Naga, a curious look in her eyes, "while your hearts are linked, I do not believe the link is strong enough that your death would kill him too. You would need to actively kill him yourself to ensure his demise."

"If me dying is not enough to kill Grima, does that mean that if Grima were to die without being killed by me, I would live?" Robin had a calculating look in his eyes.

"I… suppose so," replied Naga, unsure of what Robin could be planning. "You must know that Grima would never choose to die however?"

"I know, I know but I do have a reason for asking. What if," Robin went on, "someone were to steal my energy and use it to kill Grima? Would that work?"

"What are you planning?" asked Naga.

Robin had a look of triumph in his eyes.

* * *

This was it. It was time to face Grima. Robin had put his plan into action and brought along someone who would help them kill the fell dragon permanently. Many of the Shepherds were curious about Robin's "Secret Weapon". Indeed, he was an unusual one, a relatively tall man with spiky hair and an orange gi. While he was not excessively muscly, you could tell that he was toned.

"All right, it's time," announced Robin. "Are you ready?" he asked the newcomer.

"Right!" he responded. He then put both his hands in the air. "Planet, lend me your energy." He kept his hands in the air as the seconds passed. A great ball of light began to appear in the sky, seeming like a second sun. "Now Robin!" he yelled, "Stick your hand in the air and lend me your energy." Robin raised his arm. Immediately he felt a draining sensation but he kept his arm up as long as he could. The "Secret Weapon" could feel it, it was ready. "All right here it goes," he said before launching the sufficiently charged energy blast directly at Grima.

Grima turned towards the bright light that was approaching. Before he could guess what was going on, he felt the full brunt of the glowing sphere crash into him. He struggled against its force, worried that this attack might be enough to put him to sleep for a while but then he felt it. His own power was mixed into this attack! He was going to die! Just as he came to that realization, the power overcame him. His body was completely disintegrated and the energy dissipated, leaving only a large crater where the dragon used to be.

Robin turned to Chrom. "See, I knew the Spirit Bomb would work."

* * *

Option 4: Stained White

"What if," Robin went on, "someone were to steal my energy and use it to kill Grima? Would that work?"

"What are you planning?" asked Naga.

Robin had a look of triumph in his eyes.

* * *

It was time to face Grima. Robin had put his plan into action and brought along someone who would help them kill the fell dragon permanently. He was a young man, no older than his late teen years. He was dressed entirely in white and wore glasses with very inconspicuous frames. His dark hair had a bang partially covering one eye. The other Shepherds were curious as to what role this man would play in the upcoming battle.

Lucina struggled to keep the look of terror off of her face. "Grima!" she said.

Chrom was quick to reassure his daughter. "We can defeat him," he declared with resolve.

Frederick, though not one to doubt his liege, was still wary. "Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one even strike?!"

Luckily, Naga had an answer. "The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. I can send you onto the dragon's back but the rest is in your hands."

"Then please milady and quickly!" requested Chrom, "We would ask no more of you."

The Shepherds were transported onto Grima's back. They barely had time to get their bearings when suddenly a dark lightning strike engulfed them all. Chrom, Robin and even Frederick were all brought to their knees. Grima's human form looked at them with cold glee.

"And so it ends, Robin," Grima declared. He gazed out at the group who had assembled to fight him and savoured the looks of hopelessness on their faces. All except one, the young man in white, who, perplexingly enough, was actually smirking.

The man in white pushed his glasses up with a finger and calmly asked, "Did you really injure us or did you only injure yourself?"

Before Grima could retort, a weakness overcame him. His knees buckled and wounds suddenly appeared on his body. The Shepherds were all confused too. Not only had Grima been injured for no reason but their own wounds had vanished without a trace as well. Even Robin looked confused, though he put his hand on the man in white's shoulder after a small gesture from him.

"Confused?" the man in white asked Grima, one of his hands beginning to glow, "Allow me to elucidate you on this matter. I have a unique ability called a schrift. My unique schrift is "A" the "Antithesis". With this power, I can reverse the events that have taken place between two designated points. I merely reversed our wounds with this power. And now," he declared, "it is time to finish you off." The glow in his hands had formed into a white bow and an arrow seemingly made of pure light. The archer in white let loose the arrow straight at Grima's head. In the moment that the arrow pierced him, Grima could feel his own energy in the arrow. Before he could feel fear, he was no more.

The Shepherds were victorious. The mood was so full of cheer even Tharja seemed to crack a smile. Chrom approached the tactician.

"Well Robin, I must say your decision of bringing this man along really saved us all. I don't know how we would have weathered that attack otherwise."

"Actually Chrom, even I didn't know that he could heal us like that. I only brought him along because of his ability to use other people's spiritual energy so he could use mine to kill Grima permanently. That "Antithesis" ability was a total surprise to me, and a welcome one at that." Robin turned to the man in white. "Thank you Uryu."


End file.
